Namco Museum Alpha/Omega
Namco Museum Alpha (stylized as Namco Museum α) is a video game for the Bandai Revolution, the Bandai CD, the Bandai CD Revolution, the Bandai Chaos, the Bandai Extreme, the Bandai PocketTurbo, the Bandai PocketTurbo Plus, the Nintendo Wii, the Wii U, the Xbox 360, the Xbox One, the PlayStation 3, the PlayStation 4, the Nintendo DS, the Nintendo 3DS, the PlayStation Portable, the PlayStation Vita, the Nintendo Switch, and PC. The Bandai PocketTurbo, Bandai PocketTurbo Plus, DS, 3DS, PSP and PS Vita versions are called Namco Museum Omega (stylized as Namco Museum Ω). It features classic Namco arcade games, as well as newer Namco games and some original games. This game also marks the return of the Museum, which wasn't in the Namco Museum series since the original six PlayStation games. Games The "#" means that the game isn't in the Nintendo DS or PlayStation Portable versions of Namco Museum Omega, and the "##" means that the game isn't in any version of Namco Museum Omega. "Classic" games Gee Bee Bomb Bee # Galaxian Cutie Q Pac-Man Pac-Man Plus Jr. Pac-Man ## Ms. Pac-Man King & Balloon # Tank Battalion ## Rally-X New Rally-X Galaga Bosconian Dig Dug Pole Position Super Pac-Man # Xevious Mappy Pac & Pal # Phozon Libble Rabble ## Pole Position II # Gaplus The Tower of Druaga Pac-Land # Grobda Super Xevious Dragon Buster ## Dig Dug II (old version) Dig Dug II (new version) Metro-Cross ## Baraduke ## Motos Sky Kid Toy Pop Sky Kid Deluxe # Hopping Mappy The Return of Ishtar # Thunder Ceptor ## The Genji and the Heike Clans ## 3-D Thunder Ceptor II ## Rolling Thunder Wonder Momo ## Dragon Spirit ## Blazer ## Quester ## Pac-Mania Galaga '88 Final Lap ## World Stadium ## Assault ## Märchen Maze ## Baraduke II ## Ordyne ## Metal Hawk ## Pro Tennis: World Court ## Splatterhouse ## Mirai Ninja ## Phelios ## Winning Run ## Rompers ## Blast Off ## The Legend of Valkyrie ## Dirt Fox ## Finest Hour ## Burning Force ## Four Trax ## Dangerous Seed ## Final Lap 2 ## Dragon Saber ## Rolling Thunder 2 Starblade ## Cosmo Gang the Video Solvalou ## Winning Run '91 ## Final Lap 3 ## Suzuka 8 Hours ## Fighter & Attacker ## Cosmo Gang the Puzzle ## Exvania ## Knuckle Heads ## Air Combat ## Emeraldia ## Cyber Sled ## Numan Athletics ## Ridge Racer Suzuka 8 Hours 2 ## Final Lap R ## Tinkle Pit ## NebulasRay ## Ridge Racer 2 # J-League Soccer V-Shoot ## Ace Driver ## Mach Breakers: Numan Athletics 2 ## The Outfoxies ## Rave Racer # Ace Driver: Victory Lap ## Dirt Dash ## Cyber Cycles ## Tokyo Wars ## Armadillo Racing ## Motocross Go! ## 500GP ## Race On! ## Mr. Driller Mr. Driller 2 # Mr. Driller G # Battle City Star Luster ## Mappy Kids Powerball ## Pac-Attack Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures ## Rage Racer ## R4: Ridge Racer Type 4 ## Pac-Man World ## Ms. Pac-Man: Maze Madness ## Mappy-Land "New" games Galaga Arrangement (the version that appeared in Namco Classic Collection Vol. 1) Xevious Arrangement Mappy Arrangement Pac-Man Arrangement (the version that appeared in Namco Classic Collection Vol. 2) Rally-X Arrangement Dig Dug Arrangement (the version that appeared in Namco Classic Collection Vol. 2) Pac-Man New Arrangement (the PSP version of Pac-Man Arrangement) # Dig Dug New Arrangement (the PSP version of Dig Dug Arrangement) # Galaga New Arrangement (the PSP version of Galaga Arrangement) # New Rally-X Arrangement # Motos Arrangement # Pac-Man Arrangement Plus # Pac-Motos # Pac 'n Roll Remix Galaga Remix Rally-X Remix Gator Panic Remix Grobda Remix # Bee Panic Remix Cracky Crab Remix Monster Castle Remix ## Shoot Away Remix Pac-Man Vs. (only in the Nintendo DS and 3DS versions, same as the Nintendo DS version included in Namco Museum DS) Pac-Man Battle Royale ## Pac-Man Championship Edition ## Galaga Legions ## Mr. Driller Online ## Category:Nintendo Wii Games Category:Wii Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PS3 games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:PSVita games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PC Games Category:Computer Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Bandai CD Revolution Games Category:Bandai Chaos Games Category:Bandai Extreme Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Games Category:Bandai PocketTurbo Plus Games Category:Bandai Revolution Games